Being Benched Doesn't Mean a Thing
by revolutionchief
Summary: Lenny, are you okay?
Leonard stared at the ceiling in the main deck of the ship, waiting for the rest of the team to arrive. The rest of the team simply meant everyone except for Mick and himself.

They were benched on this mission and he didn't completely understand why. All he was told was that it wasn't a job for his skill set because they didn't want anything stolen or blown up. When he'd been told, he frowned furiously. It wasn't like he was going to listen. They would just find something else to do in the 90's. The parties in that time weren't the greatest anyways.

Everyone was dressed in a bowtie and the ladies were in dresses. Apparently, it was a black tie event and he wasn't there to enjoy the view. Kendra looked good, but Sara was stunning. He had to resist the urge to press a possessive kiss to her lips when he saw her in the long sleeved, gold, beaded, form fitting number that had an open back. He'd never seen her look like that before; he liked it.

Of course, she had to be pretty boy's date.

The man closed his eyes in frustration when he thought about the fact that Ray would be the one twirling her around the dance floor and sharing drinks with her. Then, he thought it was better. He wasn't about getting attached. There would be no point.

"Gideon, where might my partner be?" He questioned as he entered the kitchen. Mick was exactly the distraction he needed at the moment.

"Mr. Rory is on his way to meet you."

Not thirty second later, the man was standing in front of him. "What do you want? My show was just getting interesting."

"Get your weapon. We're going out." He smirked. Mick always knew what that smirk meant.

"A bank? A museum?" Leonard questioned thoughtfully as they wandered through Chicago aimlessly. "There's plenty of both here. Maybe we can hit one or two things."

"Museums have diamonds…. And jewels. Let's go there first."

Len consented. They were set on their way to the nearest museum, only they didn't expect what was practically in the doorway.

Sara was swinging her Bo staff around and hitting random people in the face. Her gold dress had a small slit in the leg that wasn't there when she'd left. Leonard only had one thought. He looked confused. "Where did she put those? Her dress is really tight."

"My question is, what happened to the party?" He sighed as he saw the others following suit, well, everyone except for Kendra who was seamlessly flying above everyone out of sight. "We're not getting those diamonds anymore, are we?"

Leonard shook his head. "Our friends are going to be destroyed if we don't help them." He watched Ray land on the ground and get punched. He was wearing the Atom suit, but it seemed decently dented. His eyes turned to watch Sara who threw her bostaff at a man's head and tripped him in his sudden dizzy mood.

"Why should I care?"

"Must we really have this argument again?" The smaller one snapped. He placed his goggles over his eyes and pulled the cold gun out of the pocket on the inside of his parka. Mick followed suit and raised his gun up into the air, pulling the trigger and taking away some of the men from the other team members with the sudden blaze.

Sara's head snapped over to the Rogues' bodies. Her face slowly grew a smile, but only for a second until she had to twist a man's arm.

Leonard and Mick pulled their triggers, bringing vibrant licks of cold and heat into their surroundings, ultimately taking out a good sized portion of the men.

They wandered up to the other members of the team, both with cocked eyebrows on their faces. To the others, it read; "Told you so."

Leonard didn't think about it and waltzed up to the Canary, unannounced. He put a hand on her shoulder, ready to pull her into a hug, but it was unexpected. Sara didn't do well with the unexpected things.

Before he knew it, he was flipped over her shoulder with his whole body in pain. It felt as if he'd been smashed by a million bricks. Who knew she was that strong?

When Sara realized who it was, she gasped and put her hands over her mouth in shock, trying to not release a laugh. "Lenny, are you okay?"

"Should have known better than to sneak up on an assassin."

Her lips quirked into a small smile as she ran a soothing hand through his buzzed hair. "You are truly ridiculous."

"I've been told that, once or twice."


End file.
